Delirios de Grandeza
by Pseulzang
Summary: Estaban atrapados en medio de un desierto de otra dimensión, sin chakra ¿Cómo saldrían de allí? Mi posible continuación del capítulo 685 del Manga de Naruto. 100% SASUKARIN. ADVERTENCIA: SUPER SPOILER. ONE-SHOT.


.

**Delirios de Grandeza**

.

.

Declaimer: El anime/manga Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia es producto de mi retorcida y desviada imaginación.

* * *

.

No pudo lograrlo ¡¿Por qué!? Ahora él estaría atrapado allí para siempre. Sus piernas ya no reaccionaban y lo único que pasaba por su mente era Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

Lentamente comenzó a caer…pero, unos fuertes brazos la envolvieron, miro hacia arriba y su mirada se conectó con unos profundos ojos negros.

- ¿Cómo es qué…? – logro articular óbito al ver al más joven de los Uchiha aparecer tras de él.

- Esa es mi habilidad… - respondió aun sosteniendo a Sakura en sus brazos – puedo intercambiar lugares, apareciendo en una dimensión lejos de mí, aunque tiene un límite en cuanto a que tan lejos puedo llegar…

El Uchiha volvió su mirada a Sakura.

- Pero gracias a ti, lo logré – le dijo a la pelirosa en manera de agradecimiento.

Sakura ya no tenía energías para responder, así que simplemente se limitó a sonreír. Era la primera vez que Sasuke la sujetaba así, y se sentía tan segura y protegida, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado.

- ¡ahm! – Obito cayó de espaldas en el suelo, él tampoco tenía chakra – ¿y ahora?

- Mhn… - Sasuke miró el horizonte y comenzó a contemplar las posibilidades en su mente –no creo oportuno gastar chakra saltando a otra dimensión, y aun estoy dominando esta habilidad.

- Tampoco creo que lleguemos a algún lugar si caminamos, y tampoco podemos esperar a que Kaguya aparezca… - hablo Obito con una mirada perdida en el inmenso cielo.

Sasuke coloco a Sakura en el suelo, la miro nuevamente y noto las expresiones de dolor en su rostro.

El pelinegro estaba sentado al lado de Haruno cuando sintió como un grupo de personas se acercaban a ellos, tomo su katana previendo que fueran Zetsus negros. Pero a medida que se acercaban notaba la familiaridad.

- ¿Cómo lograron escapar y llegar aquí? – articulo el Uchiha a las personas que se posicionaron a su lado en un instante.

- Sasuke-kun, parece que no me conocieras – se escuchó la gélida y escalofriante voz de Orochimaru – tienes que empezar a respetar el poder de tus superiores.

- Pensaba que estaban atrapados en el Tsukuyomi Infinito – hablo el azabache.

- Estaba, pero ya había calculado todas las posibilidades en mi mente – dijo Orochimaru – no llegue a donde estoy ahora, simplemente dejándome llevar por el momento.

El hombre vio a los dos ninja sin chakra postrados en el suelo, aunque la pelirosa aun tenía energías para colocarse en posición de defensa.

- Karin… - El hombre de pálida miro a la pelirroja que estaba junto a él.

Sasuke observó a Karin y a Juugo, pero no a Suigetsu.

- Deje a Suigetsu encargado de unos asuntos – dijo Orochimaru adivinando los pensamientos del azabache.

La Uzumaki con mirada seria camino hasta la Haruno y activo se Jutsu curativo sobre la piel dañada de la joven. Como si fuera magia, las heridas comenzaron a desaparecer rápidamente.

Al terminar con ella, continúo con Obito. Sakura no tenía chakra para realizar jutsus, pero ya se sentía mejor, ya podía levantarse.

Karin desabrocho su camisa para dejar al descubierto su pálido cuello y bajó lentamente hasta los labios de Obito.

- Jamás me imagine que los Uzumaki salvarían mi vida tantas veces – Obito rio levemente en el cuello de la joven, y la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Cuando el hombre se disponía a morder a Karin, Sasuke se interpuso entre ambos, jalando con delicadeza a Karin para atrás.

- Esperen – dijo con rostro serio. Todos miraron al Uchiha.

El azabache tomo la mano de Karin entre la suya, eligió el delicado dedo índice de la joven y lo llevó hasta su boca. Karin sintió la lengua del Uchiha acariciar su dedo, luego presionó con su dientes la carne fin extremidad causándole una herida a la pelirroja.

La joven gimió, mientras todos miraban atónitos al azabache.

- Sasuke-kun eres un pervertido – dijo Orochimaru en tono burlón, en contra parte Sakura manifestaba enojo en su rostro.

Sasuke no se inmuto, y solo miró de reojo al hombre de mirada cobriza. El Uchiha lamio la sangre de sus labios y le indico a Obito que tomara de allí todo el chakra que necesitaba.

Al terminar con todos Karin estaba mareada, pero con suficiente chakra para llevarlos a través de cinco dimensiones más, antes de perder todas sus reservas de chakra.

Obito se reincorporó y comenzó a formar sellos con sus manos, al tiempo que Karin lo respaldaba desde atrás, mientras todos formaban una cadena que se conectaba a la pelirroja.

- Es hora de acabar con esto – dijo Sasuke dispuesto a ayudar a Naruto, y ponerle fin a la guerra.

.

.

.

.

**Panda And Hero 2014**

.


End file.
